Hola, Shaggy
by El Vagabundo
Summary: Fred, decide visitar a un su amigo Shaggy, y contarle gran parte de las cosas que han pasado desde la ultima vez que se vieron (lo se muy corto y vago, pero espero que lo lean y dejen su critica constructiva)


El aire frio de una tarde de otoño, se terminó llevándose unas de las ultimas hojas amarillentas de los arboles cercanos, al igual que un sombrero negro de copa baja, rebelando una cabellera rubia, con algunas canas, bien peinado y con un poco de copete.

El hombre de ya cincuenta y dos años, estiro su mano para agarrar su sombrero y volverlo a poner sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos negros ya un poco cerrados por la edad, revelaron el cansancio acumulado por los años pasados, aunque al estirarse un poco revelaron que era un hombre bastante alto y con cierta musculatura.

Camino un poco más adelante, ignorando a las pocas personas que pasaban debes en cuando, aunque mantenía su sonrisa característica que a pesar de los años, aún mantenía en los momentos más difíciles que paso en todos estos años, además de un anillo de matrimonio en su dedo anular izquierdo, una pañoleta anaranjada, también vestía un saco blanco, un pantalón de vestir blanco y unos zapatos negros.

Tenía ya una barba y bigote bien cuidados, aunque algo que destacaba en su persona era un pequeño corte en su ceja derecha causada por una pequeña cicatriz. Esta persona era nadie más que Frederick Jones, o solo Fred para los amigos.

Al llegar a su destino, su sonrisa se disminuyó un poco, aunque la verdad, aún era una sonrisa bastante cariñosa y amistosa, era sin duda la sonrisa de un padre, y ese echo le causaba una gran alegría, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que el lugar estaba muy bien cuidado y arreglado, a diferencia de los alrededores, donde estaban ya bastante descuidados.

Negó un poco con la cabeza, eso era sin duda obra de Vilma; sin embargo, también se preguntó cuánto tiempo paso desde la última vez que había venido, ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta años? Quizás un poco más; la verdad nunca le ha gustado venir a este lugar en realidad, sin embargo Daphne había sido firme en su decisión, y no pudo aplazar esto por más tiempo.

Su garganta se encontraba algo seca, y abrió su boca un poco para sentir el aire frio cocar contra sus dientes blanco – hola, Shaggy, ha sido ya un tiempo ¿no?, aunque para ser honesto, en realidad no parece que haya pasado ya treinta y cinco años ya ¿He? – Comento con algo de humor - ¿Sabes? Vilma ha cuidado bastante bien de tu hija e nietos, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes, se nota que cuida mucho de este lugar. Aunque nunca está de más que tus amigos te recuerden que tienes una dulce hija; y valla que nos sorprendieron cuando se anunció la boda de tu hija, aunque no puedo reprocharte por no haber estado a su lado cuando camino sola todo el camino al altar de la iglesia. Aunque sin duda fue una hermosa boda – comento con una sonrisa un poco forzada, ya que no sabía que más decir – oh, por cierto, espero que ya te dijeron que estaba esperando unos gemelos, ya eres abuelo de tres niños inquietos y muy curiosos por cierto, son muy parecidos a Vilma en su gran inteligencia, pero sin dudarlo su gran velocidad al huir de los problemas, sin duda es algo que les heredaste a tus nietos – comento con simpleza, aunque después tomo un tono bromista – y si no te lo han dicho aun, por favor finge sorpresa, no quiero meterme en problemas – su voz empezó a sonar un poco triste después - ¿Sabes amigo? Te hecho mucho de menos, todos de hecho te extrañamos, en especial el ya viejo Scooby, no creo que sepas la gran falta que nos haces a todos nosotros – sonrió con tristeza – de seguro sigues creyendo que solo eras alguien que cargaba con nuestro equipaje, el cocinero o la carnada del equipo…y quizás sí hizo más falta decirte que en realidad eras alguien irremplazable en el equipo, confirmarte que eras un gran amigo, y aunque quizás no lo creas, pero en todo el equipo, tu siempre fuiste el que más valor tenia – unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir, y usando el sombrero oculto sus ojos, no quería que su amigo lo viera llorar – por favor dime que no estás viendo que estoy llorando, se bien que te reirías de mi por ver esto…o quizás no, ya perdí la cuenta hace tiempo de todas las veces que me ayudaste cuando me sentía tan perdido, de las veces en las que necesite de un amigo que me escuchara y aconsejara; aunque me parece algo hipócrita de mi parte, ya que nunca correspondí esos actos de camarería que tu desinteresadamente hacías por mí. ¿Sabes? La última vez que vi a Scooby, pregunto por ti en más de una vez, creo que está perdiendo ya la memoria, y ciertamente temo que tenga alzhéimer, temo que vuelva a preguntarme por ti la próxima vez que lo vea, y tener que mentirle de nuevo al decirle que estabas de compras…sé que Vilma lo cuida bien, sabes, a veces la confunde contigo, y otras veces más, le cuenta que debería ser un poco más amable contigo, ya que estas locamente enamorado de ella y la verdad no lo dudo. Pero también me cuesta visitar a Vilma últimamente, sé que no lo dice nunca, pero ella en verdad te extraña mucho más lo que deja mostrar; cuando la visitamos Daphne y yo, era muy obvio que se la paso llorando por lo que paso esa noche, y sabes…yo aún tengo terrores nocturnos, principalmente por estas fechas, a causa de lo ocurrido en esa noche…aún me culpo por lo que paso, y me sigo recriminando que debí haber sido yo quien debió sufrido este desenlace – saco un pañuelo y se limpió los ojos, y siguió hablando – Daphne me sigue diciendo que esto me ayudaría a superarlo, que ya no puedo seguir pasando las noche gritando o agrediéndome a mí mismo, durante mis terrores nocturnos. Pero la verdad no sé cómo hacer que esto me ayude – comento al ver al frente, una lápida blanca, con varias flores y decoraciones, además de una caja de Scooby-galletas.

En esta lapida se encontraba escrito Norville "Shaggy" Rogers 1952-1969

Y de cierta manera no pudo evitar recordar, como Shaggy termino salvándolos a él y a Daphne y Vilma, de ser aplastado por una viga de un edificio en construcción al empujarlos lejos del lugar de impacto. Muriendo aplastado en el proceso, muriendo sin siquiera saber que Vilma esperaba un bebe suyo.

… **..**

 **Hola, si esta leyendo esto significa que no estoy muerto, y si dejo esto es solo porque no podía pensar en nada más hasta que lo sacara de mi cabeza.**

 **Y a pesar de que es corto y tiene muchas cosas que debo corregir, lo dejare de esta manera, al menos por ahora. Ya después lo reeditare.**

 **Aunque también invito a quien desee hacer otra versión a base de esta idea, que lo haga con libertad, bajo la única petición de que me avisen de dicha acción, para poder leerlo yo mismo, los múltiples cambios y alteraciones con mayor facilidad y comodidad**

 **Atentamente su amigo, El Vagabundo**


End file.
